I won't be back for dinner
by skullcrusher206
Summary: The year is 2037 in the land known of Equestria. Blade Striker has been sent on a deep space mission with his crew to collect data in orbit from a unexplored planet, but the crew starts to expiernce strange dreams and cabin fever. Blade Striker always thought he would see his wife again but the universe has different plans.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: So yea I'm back...slightly. This idea pooped into my head so I'll see where this story will lead my thoughts. Also, my computer is in the shop getting fixed so i have to write off my Ipad so the font might be weird.

Chapter one

Getting the logs

"I demand to see the Admiral!" A rather pretty mare with tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping to the floor making small rainbows as the water sparkled in the dim sunlight coming from a window yelled at a unicorn guard as he stood in front of her blocking the door to the Admiral's office.

"I'm sorry ma'am but know one sees the Admiral without permission." The guard responded without moving from the door. He had locked his jaw feeling sorry for the poor mare seeing the tears and the piece of paper marked with the fleet's insigne in her knapsack which meant it was most likely a notice of a passed on loved one.

"What's going on her guard?" An old pegasus asked as he walked up behind the guard,he gently pushed his glasses up his snout, he was obviously the admiral since the guard showed great respect towards him.

"This mare is asking to see you sir." The guard responded not letting a single muscle relax.

" Ah, you must be Mrs. Striker." The old pegasus stated as he gently smiled at the crying mare.

"Y-yes." The mare responded wiping her eyes.

"Let her in." The Admiral said softly making the guard quickly step aside to let the mare enter.

The mare pushed past the guard and into the Admiral's office as the Admiral himself sat down behind his desk. He took out two cups and poured some coffee from a thermos. He then pulled out a parcel that was lightly charred.

"We both know why you'e here Mrs. Striker." The Admiral said softly," Blade was one of my best pilots and a close friend."

The mare said nothing as tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she looked past the Admiral,out the window, and at the large shipyard watching the large fleet ships land at docking bays. She didn't know why they were still called ships, the things flew through the atmosphere and into space, anything that flew is considered an plane or something right? Well all this technology was relatively new to Equestria, only ten years has passed since scientists discovered light speed and what not, just trying to understand some of the things she overheard from a couple of engineers working on a light speed engine gave her a headache. She watched as a large battleship or battleplane slowly lift up away from a repair bay, it's massive rail guns shining in the light, it turned around slowly and then flew away. Probably to patrol the equestrian space border.

"Mrs. Striker." The Admiral said softly bringing her attention back to him,"I'll make this short." He gently pushed the parcel he brought out from his desk towards her.

Mrs. Striker slowly took the parcel and opened it seeing that it was a video tablet,"A tablet?" She asked softly.

"Yes, he always kept video journals of his missions and adventures."The Admiral said gently,"Feel free to stay here as long as you want, just ask for me if you need anything."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Mrs. Striker asked.

"I thought you would want to watch that in private." The Admiral said and walked out of his office closing the door behind him.

Mrs. Striker looked down at the tablet, switched it on, and stared at the logs put in by her husband," Oh Blade... you always said never to worry..." She said as she tried to hold back the tears as she clicked the play button on the first log.

The screen lit up and the face of her previous husband pooped up on the screen smiling as if nothing happened," Captain's log day one..."

Author's notes: So there it is, I haven't written in a while so I might be a little rusty but i hope this caught your attention. See you all next chapter.


	2. Logging In

Chapter 2

Logging in

Author notes: I'm sorry it took so long. I have been very busy with school and my work schedule but I am still writing just writing very slowly. Enjoy.

"And with that said the pressure seal on deck two cracked, I've sent Joey down to fix it and other then that everything is fine. This is Captain Striker signing off."

"You still make those logs?" A mare asked from a doorway her sift white coat seemed like it glowed in the artificial light.

A tough looking stallion with a light red coat whose name was Blade Striker Captain of the Lunar Torpedo. A deep exploration ship tasked on scientific data collection. He turned off the screen he was talking to and turned around," Of course I am. helps to keeptrack of all the stuff that goes on in this bucket." He said grinning. He stretched slowly and popped his neck then passed by the mare in the doorway," Anything unusual on radar?"

"Not much." She said as she levitated some papers from a knapsack," The usual asteroid but we we did pick up on a faint radiation trace."

"Did you plot a course to investigate it?" Blade asked flipping through the papers the mare gave him. Suddenly a metal plate pooped off from the wall of the corrider and a young stallion rolled out tangled in the delicate wires of the ship, his face dirtied with muck and grease mixing in with his already dirty brown coat.

" She isn't going to plotting any course until i get the blessed engine coolant refreshed for the primary engines. She almost blew the ship with her last course! no rest or a chance to cool off for the engines." He said as he untangled himself," even melted some of the wires together."

"Well i'm sorry, i thought you wanted this mission to be over trying to make this fast for everypony." The mare responded glaring at the young stallion.

"Back off Ashely...You too Joey. If you want to fight take it outside." Blade said and walked past the two of them and into the cockpit of the ship. Inside was another mare with a short mane and a hard grey coat sat behind the controls for the ship but she is asleep with a book over her face.

"Swift wake up."Blade said kicking the backof the chair making her wake up with a soft flinch. She slowly took the book off her face and yawned.

"Are the engines back on?" She asked as she bookmarked her page.

"Hardly!" Joey yelled from the corridor as he ripped out some of the wires that had melted together and then dug around his tool box for replacements.

"Then why'd you wake me? Went and ruined a dream about home." Swift said and rubbed her eyes.

" Ashely said in her report of a soft hiss near the second storage room on C deck. I want you to go outside and take a look." Blade said as he rummaged through the reports.

"Why me?" Swift said annoyed.

" Because you have time to sleep which means you too much time on your hand at the moment."

"Ugh, fine." Swift replied and spun around in her chair then got up and walked off down the corridor. Blade took her seat and played with the controls to make sure everything was nominal.

Swift made her way to one of the airlocks on this deck and dressed in the bulky EVA suit. Once she was uncomfortably dressed in the suit she checked the oxygen valves and pressure making sure everything was working until she ventured into the vacuum of space.

"Dumbass suit...why does it have to be stiff..." Swift complained not caring that the radio is always transmitting her words.

Swift hooked her lifeline onto the metal ring on the outside of the ship then pulled herself next to the hull, she pressed a button on her suit that enabled the magnets on her boots to activate . There was a soft clank as the boots were drawn the hull of the ship.

"Feels like im walking in freaking quicksand." Swift said.

"Would you rather fly through space with no traction?" ashely said over the radio.

"I rather not be out here at all." Swift muttered under her breath as she stiffly walked towards a small jet of steam coming from a small crack in the hull," I'm at the hole, sealing it now."

She dug through the pockets in the space suit and found a tool that almost resembled a squirt gun, she pressed it against the crack and squeezed the trigger making a gel come out of the gun as soon as the gel hit the cold exposed metal it quickly turned solid and sealed the air in.

"It worked, the air pressure is stabilizing." Ashely said over the radio.

"Good,im heading back inside." Swift said as she pocketed the tool and walked back to the air lock, entered, and stripped off the suit when the air rushed in. As Swift went to open the airlock door to open it a loud alarm sounded and the sound of the door's deadbolt sliding into position was easily heard.

"What did you do in there?" Ashely asked through the intercom in the airlock.

"Why do you think it was me!?" Swift yelled over the alarm.

"Computer shows there is a pressure leak." Ashely said," You're going to have to find it and seal it before the dead lock is released."

"Great..." Swift said ," Can you at least turn of the alarm so i try and listen for the leak?"

Author notes: so my computer is still in the shop so I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of spelling errors but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review to show you're support.


End file.
